


Rock 'n' Roses with Milk and Cookies

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cunnilingus, Dear god the smut, EAT MY ASS XPS, F/F, Face-Sitting, Heavy Metal AU, Love Nectar, Smut, Whiterose, lood challenge, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: This is the result of the one week challenge against XPS. Master Webdog will preside. This is my first time writing full on lood. Win or lose there are two more pieces of WR smut so hey. This is a Heavy Metal Band AU i cooked up to meet the prompt, the prompt was "Ruby and Weiss meet at a concert then they bone." If you wanted to hear what i imagined Sugar Rush would sound like in concert go listen to "Tear of the Goddess" by Pentakill, it is lit af fam *dabs*





	Rock 'n' Roses with Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XPS_Core](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Rock and Roses with Milk and Cookies

 

"Thank you Vale!" Screamed Weiss as she snapped the mic stand over her knee. Ruby finished scrawling her name on the body of the ax guitar she had been shredding on all night before throwing it into the crowd. "Goodnight!" she screamed as the curtain fell and the fireworks shot out of the stage.

Both girls stood panting for a minute before nodding and smiling to one another, it had been a long set given they had performed a double encore. Weiss took off her jacket and removed the metal angel wings she was wearing, letting them fall to the ground with a clunk, they weighed nearly forty pounds but she could move around the stage as if they were weightless.

"That was one hell of a crowd," panted Ruby as she drank from a bottle of water.

"Yeah it was my throat is on fire."

Ruby giggled a little bit, "well I hope you can still moan."

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, "you are a pig."

"Oink, oink," teased Ruby.

"That. Set. Was. Fucking. RADICAL!" shouted their overzealous drummer.

"Nora, please calm down." The exhausted base player put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Ruby and Weiss shared a chuckle at the poor boy's expense.

"Ren and I are gonna go grab pancakes, you two in?" Nora chewed on her lip ring waiting for a response. Ruby and Weiss shared a glance and both nodded.

"Nah, we're gonna head back and catch some Z's"

Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand, a telling remark that neither of them would, in fact, be "catching Z's."

When Weiss was in the mood she got what she wanted.

"Suit yourself losers," teased Nora, the band exited the venue together with Nora and Ren waving goodbye before hopping into Nora's pink diesel monster truck, "Magnhild," she called it. Weiss covered her ears as the 921 pound-feet torque engine roared to life. Car alarms blared in the parking lot and the crowd of lingering fans could be heard whooping and cheering.

Ruby and Weiss shook their heads as Nora did a doughnut before tearing out of the parking lot. They chuckled as they got inside Ruby's crimson red super car and headed back to the hotel suite they were set up in, only managing to break  _most_  of Vale's traffic laws.

This band was a cast of characters for sure.

Nora Valkyrie, "Thunder Goddess," on drums. It was fabled that she could bring down mountains and tear holes in the universe with her drumming. The fans adored her over the top personality, tendency to smash her drum sets mid concert on account of her violent thrash drumming and the giant monster truck she traveled around in.

Lie Ren, "Ladies Man," on bass. The pink mohawk, dragon body tattoo and ability to look sexy doing literally anything had netted him his share of fangirls. Not wearing shirts during sets certainly helped his case.

Ruby Rose, "Silver Eyed Shredder," on guitar. Her crimson cape being her trademark. Her silver eyes and insistence on performing in a schoolgirl uniform made all the young boys stiff where it counted.

And finally, Weiss Schnee, "The Fallen Angel," vocalist. A billionaire who could have had it all, only to throw it away to join a heavy metal band. She was the poster child for rebellious teenage girls. Her signature metal wings giving her a massive on stage presence.

Together they were, "Sugar Rush."

They took the world by storm after signing under Ozpin Records and releasing their first album, "Paternal Chains". The metal group had shredded their way to the top of the charts and even managed to take number 1 in Remnants album sales. Going double diamond, shattering the previous world record, a huge accomplishment for any band and even more so for a heavy metal band. Critics raved over each band member's insane personality and image. But unlike most bands at the top of the game, life wasn't all hookers and blow.

The band members were in relationships with each other and one hundred percent committed. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee's relationship being used as a publicity ploy. A front lining heavy metal band with a lesbian couple at the forefront, they practically oozed rebellion. The fans had dubbed them "White Rose." Ruby adored the pet name for their relationship, Weiss despised it feeling her love life invaded, but seeing Ruby smile at the magazine articles that contained the misnomer made it bearable.

Ruby tore through traffic, one hand on the wheel, the other gripping Weiss' thigh, and her foot firmly applying the pedal to the metal. Weiss was flush in the face, running her hands up Ruby's firm forearms. Weiss was an adrenaline junkie and Ruby knew how to give her her fix. Ruby smirked and power slid through two city blocks of traffic, Weiss arched her back and moaned, her voice carrying over the roar of the engine. Ruby had her where she wanted so she turned up the heat making sure to smoke the tires while missing obstacles by the smallest possible margin, Weiss' toes curled and she closed her eyes, her free hand moving up to her breast as Ruby slid her hand further up Weiss' thigh.

"Oh fuck baby," she cried. Ruby smirked and gave Weiss what she craved, moving her hand over Weiss hot core and firmly applying pressure through her leather pants. Weiss arched and squealed as she came with a guttural groan. Ruby chuckled and drifted the car into the parking lot, expertly parking it. Weiss opened her eyes once her muddled mind registered that they had arrived.

"I hope you aren't spent?" teased Ruby.

"Not a fucking chance," Weiss retorted.

Ruby grinned and shut the car off and hopped out, she hood-slid over to Weiss side of the car and opened her door, sarcastically holding her hand out for Weiss, "milady." Weiss huffed and took her hand. They maintained the contact all the way up to the suite, but once inside hand holding was no longer enough to satiate either of their thirsts for contact. Ruby wasted no time pinning Weiss to the door. Weiss groaned and bit at Ruby's bottom lip.

"Excited are we?"

"You got me all worked up, now handle it, you dolt!"

Ruby chuckled and ran her fingers over Weiss exposed stomach, her crop top doing little to halt Ruby's advances. Weiss let out a tiny whimper.

"Patience baby, it's coming..." Ruby expertly unbuckled Weiss belt, having practiced removing the massive skull belt-buckle, she wasted no time plunging her hand down the front of Weiss leather pants. "Hey, you made a mess down here," Ruby teased.

Weiss huffed, "I think upon closer investigation it will be discovered that  _you_ made a mess down there." Ruby plunged a digit deep into Weiss' wet folds. Weiss groaned and bucked her hips into the attention desperate for contact. Ruby couldn't help but grin, she lightly patted the underside of Weiss' thigh with her free hand and the singer instinctively hopped up wrapping her legs around her lover. Ruby leaned in putting pressure down pinning Weiss to the door. She smirked and began swirling her finger deep inside the slick slit. Weiss mewled and bit into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby gasped and ran her thumb over Weiss' clit as repayment. Weiss rolled her hips and threw her head back against the door. Ruby leaned in to capture her lips, they interlocked tongues swirling and dancing with each other.

Weiss moaned into the kiss, her mind a mess of feelings, the predominant one being lust followed closely by love. No one could please her like Ruby, both physically and mentally. Ruby ran her tongue over the top of Weiss' mouth and grunted pinching her clit. The poor fallen angel yelped and broke the kiss with a hot mess of a slurp. Ruby leaned back licking Weiss' saliva from her lips. Weiss' face was flush with arousal as Ruby finger fucked her against the door. "So are you just g-going to take me against the door?" Weiss whined and tried to pout but a particularly aggressive thrust of Ruby's fingers derailed her train of thought. Ruby smirked and kissed Weiss' chin before moving up to capture her bottom lip between her own. She playfully tugged at it before giggling. "Just for round one."

Weiss stared into Ruby's swirling pools as her fingers hammered into her soft sex, hitting the perfect spot over and over, shoving her to the edge. Weiss began softly mewling in her throat with each thrust, Ruby picked up on the signs that Weiss was right where she wanted her. Time to turn up the heat. Ruby leaned in clamping her teeth hard on Weiss' soft neck while simultaneously pressing her love button with her thumb. Weiss felt her vision blur as her orgasm crashed down around her. The ivory haired front-woman felt ecstasy erupt from her crotch as she squirted into Ruby's hand, small flecks of light danced in the edges of her vision and she cried out Ruby's name.

Ruby smirked as she pulled away a trail of saliva keeping her attached to the fresh forming bite-mark for a few additional seconds. She gently eased Weiss down before removing her fingers, Weiss whined a bit at the emptiness. Ruby giggled and carried Weiss over to the king-sized bed. She leaned down and placed Weiss gently onto her back. Weiss unraveled her limbs from Ruby and sprawled out staring up at her lover.

"Did I do a good job?"

Weiss lay unresponsive for a few seconds just to mess with Ruby, "I think I could say that you did."

Ruby began bouncing up and down on her heels squealing like an idiot, she clapped her hands together and grinned. "Did I earn it, huh? Did I? Did I? Please tell me I earned my treat." Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed, "yes my love… go ahead." Ruby let out another excited squeal and quickly tore off most of her own clothes. She stood at the side of the bed in her crimson underwear, looking down at her lover while licking her lips in anticipation. Doing a good job meant Weiss would allow her to claim the part of Weiss' body she had a massive fetish for… her feet.

"Go ahead, sweetie."

Ruby nodded and climbed onto the bed. She picked up both of Weiss' legs and placed her feet in her lap. She unbuckled the heavy leather boot on her right leg and slowly began to pull it off. Ruby couldn't stop herself from shuddering once the perfect dainty foot was revealed to her. Weiss giggled and wiggled her toes to tease her lover. Ruby repeated the process on the other foot, once freed she sat both feet in her lap and looked them over. After a concert like that, they were a bit sweaty and probably sore. Ruby crawled forward on Weiss body and teased at Weiss waistband.

"Off?" Ruby asked cocking her head cutely. She wanted the leather pants removed since they extended to Weiss' ankle and Ruby had a desire to see her creamy legs revealed. Weiss nodded in agreement and lifted her ass up a bit to help Ruby remove her pants. Ruby pulled while Weiss wiggled and the combined efforts eventually allowed Ruby view of her prize. Ruby tossed the garment to the side forgetting it instantly. Her mind was enraptured by Weiss' legs, she gazed at her dainty feet, up to her delicious calves, to her silken thighs. Ruby wiped a bit of drool away before diving in. She kissed at the inside of Weiss' thighs causing the older girl to whimper. Ruby chuckled and gave each thigh an open mouthed kiss accompanied by a soft nibble, Weiss squirmed and moaned. Ruby snaked her way down to her shins, peppering soft kisses the whole way. She licked Weiss' calf muscles all over, swirling her tongue while humming. Weiss felt the arousal behind her panties, she loved having her body worshiped and Ruby loved worshiping it. With another trail of soft smooches Ruby arrived where she had been aiming, she sat back and placed both feet in her lap. She gazed up at Weiss with her eyes full of hunger, Weiss gave a soft nod. Ruby picked up Weiss' left foot and raised it to her face. She took a deep inhale of its scent, it smelled of Weiss' sweat and leather. Ruby shuddered as she exhaled, getting soaked down below from the aroma. Weiss fidgeted a slight bit and flushed red in the face, she loved being worshiped but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

This was something they both enjoyed and participated in, however, Weiss regretted agreeing to the stipulation put forth by Ruby during one of their first worship sessions together. Weiss wasn't allowed to touch herself.

She kept her hands folded near her face, using them to cover her face when Ruby embarrassed her or to chew on when she had a hard time resisting her urges.

Ruby gently placed the first foot down and picked up the next one. She ran her nose all over inhaling the aroma. Once she had enough smelling she decided to taste. She gently and lovingly licked Weiss sole causing the singer to whimper in her throat. Ruby giggled and continued to move her tongue about licking any flesh she could. She licked her sole down to her heel and nibbled at it making Weiss giggle. Ruby loved how vulnerable Weiss let herself be in bed, Ruby could coax any sort of reaction she wanted with the right actions. She swirled her tongue up to the toes and took the largest one into her mouth. She moaned and began to suckle the soft digit. Weiss mewled in approval. Ruby groaned in her throat and shifted so she was on her knees, she continued to suck on Weiss' toes but moved her other foot so it was pressed against her soaking sex. Weiss could feel how damp Ruby's panties were through the bottom of her foot. Ruby groaned and continued moving to the next toe gently licking in between each one cleaning the foot with her mouth. She braced her hand over the top of Weiss' foot and began to rock her hips into the soft sole. Weiss squirmed a bit as Ruby started grinding against her foot. Ruby chuckled and began to gently nibble on Weiss small toes putting all four of them into her mouth at once. Weiss back arched and she moaned Ruby's name. Ruby picked up the pace against her foot, her sex dripping arousal. Ruby panted and groaned as she worshiped Weiss' feet.

"Ruby… take off your panties… I want to feel you."

Ruby nodded and reached down pulling her panties down to her knees so Weiss could make direct delicious contact. Ruby took her foot and pushed it back against her sex. Weiss groaned at feeling how soaked Ruby was directly, Ruby's wet folds begging for her touch. Ruby began to softly rock against Weiss soft sole, Weiss knew how hot her feet got Ruby and how to abuse it. She curled her toes ever so slightly allowing the hardness of her toenails to rub Ruby's love button. Ruby softly mewled in approval having lost the ability to pamper the other foot she merely held it near her face and panted. After a few minutes, Ruby began to rock harder each new rock accompanied by a sultry groan. Weiss knew she was close and decided to push her over the edge a little early. "Hey, Ruby… cum for me," she whispered and on command Ruby's hips bucked hard against her sole and she came shuddering and moaning. Small flecks of light peppered the edges of her vision as she panted and shivered. Weiss giggled and gently rubbed her lips with her sole to guide her back down. Ruby's eyes remained glassy but eventually, she gently moved the feet out of her lap and back to the bed.

She crawled up between the sexy legs to capture their owner's lips between hers. Weiss groaned and threw her arms around Ruby's neck. They danced their tongues in sweet harmony for a few seconds before Ruby pulled away. "Thank you," she beamed grinning widely. Weiss chuckled and nodded softly kissing her cheek in response, "you okay to keep going?" Ruby smirked and cupped Weiss sex through her panties, causing a sensual moan to force its way out of the front-woman's throat. Ruby pulled the garment off of Weiss, leaving a lightly damp trail down the insides of her thighs. Ruby chuckled and gripped Weiss hips rolling them both over, once Weiss was on top she gently brought her hips forward guiding the snow-haired woman's sex to a hover just above her mouth. Ruby licked her lips and yanked Weiss downward. Weiss yelped and braced herself on her hands above Ruby's head. Ruby giggled in her throat and began hungrily tasting Weiss slit. Weiss was dripping for her, literally oozing arousal. Ruby took it all in stride hastily lapping at each drop as it presented itself. Weiss leaned back once she was stable and removed the last of her clothing. She rolled her hips to match Ruby's licks. Ruby began to plunge her tongue inside the soft pussy, finding her favorite spot with practiced ease. Weiss groaned and cupped her own breasts with her hands.

"Oh, goodness Ruby, yes, yes, yes," she chanted in ecstasy. Ruby began to flick her tongue back and forth against the soft spongy spot inside Weiss' walls while grinding her nose deliciously into her clit. Weiss rocked hard as her vision began to blur, "I'm gonna cum." Ruby began to hum anticipating her treat. Weiss bucked hard and squirted directly onto Ruby's face and mouth drenching the girl in her love nectar. Ruby lapped at the juices hungrily letting Weiss ride it out. Once Weiss soft mewls began to taper off Ruby gave her lower lips a soft kiss and patted her thighs, the signal for her to get up.

Weiss all but flopped off her girlfriend's face. She looked up at the ceiling with her chest heaving for several minutes. "You tired?" Ruby asked while nuzzling close to her. "Mmm," she responded weakly. "Okay baby," Ruby cuddled Weiss close in her arms hugging her back while throwing her arms around her stomach. "Was it good for you?" Ruby teased kissing Weiss nape. Weiss giggled, "yes baby, so good in fact that in the morning I'm going to bake you some cookies. Ruby smiled against her neck, "wonderful I can't wait." Weiss snuggled her back into Ruby and hummed. They both felt safe in each other's arms and sleep quickly found them. Weiss dreamed of settling down with Ruby, quitting the band to raise children. Ruby dreamed of fucking Weiss on top of a piano during a live performance.

Weiss awoke to the sound of birds chirping, she opened one eye and scanned the room. It was still dark outside so deathly early in the morning. She squirmed a tiny bit and Ruby mumbled something unintelligible and squeezed her tighter. Weiss chuckled and kissed Ruby's forehead, the guitarist smiled in her sleep and her grip loosened. Weiss managed to wiggle out of her grasp and throw on a bathrobe. She silently left the bedroom and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She quickly got to work preparing what she needed. She lined everything up on the counter and went over it. One stick of unsalted organic butter, a cup of brown sugar, three fourths of a cup of white sugar, two eggs, vanilla extract she had made herself by blanching vanilla bean pods, the chocolate chips of course, only the finest Atlas chocolate for her sweetheart, a bit of flour, baking soda, and salt, along with an empty measuring cup for her secret ingredient. She got to work, preheating the oven to three hundred and seventy-five degrees and liberally spraying a baking sheet with nonstick spray. She began to hum to herself as she melted the butter in a saucepan. She smiled as she whipped the sugars, eggs, butter, and vanilla into a smooth paste. She grabbed the empty cup and prepared herself to supply the secret ingredient. She hopped up on the bar and positioned herself on her knees. She undid the bathrobe and placed the measuring cup beneath herself. She looked down at her own naked body and thought of last night. She would never admit that she could get hot looking at her own body but she could. She moved her left hand down her body, slowly raking her nails across her skin. Once she arrived at her soft lips she gently spread them and got to work. She began to run her mental gauntlet. With a sigh she closed her eyes and plunged the fingers of her left hand into her quivering lips, soaking wet with the arousal of doing something so naughty. She started with soft gentle strokes while holding the aforementioned measuring cup underneath her wet pussy with her other hand, the inevitable target of her love nectar.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan as she began to stroke a little faster. Time for some mental stimulation, she began to vividly imagine Ruby working out. The sweet scent of her lover's sweat, her soft pants as she did crunches, the tantalizing view of her abdominal muscles pulsing and swelling under her creamy skin, it was all so erotic for Weiss.

She had a muscle fetish and her girlfriend was its physical manifestation.

Never helped that Ruby chose to work out in nothing but a sports bra and booty shorts.

She stroked faster, breathing beginning to hitch as she ran her fingers inside of her soft folds. Biting harder on her lip as she thought of Ruby doing pull-ups, the way her breasts would be squeezed between her rippling forearms, every rep causing Ruby to let out a sweet moan of relief.

She began to fantasize about Ruby's perfect body, how it felt to be between those muscular thighs. The thought of Ruby's naked flesh drove her wild. She longed to feel her soft, perfect, folds wrapped around her lips. It was all too much, a small groan caught in her throat.

A silent gasp escaped her throat as she came into the cup, her pussy gushing nectar inside the glass container in two squirts, not a single drop missing its mark, she loved how good touching herself to Ruby felt, she also loved how good she was getting at doing it. She hopped off the counter and checked her work, about a cup, perfect. She grinned as she poured her secret ingredient into the mixture. Ruby loved her cookies, they were her favorite. Ruby would always ask how Weiss made such good cookies, how could they be so much better than Yang's if they used the same recipe? Weiss would always chuckle and tell her, I bake them with love, Ruby would always retort that Yang loved her too. Yang did love Ruby but she wasn't adding the special ingredient that only Weiss could. Weiss couldn't lie to Ruby, but she could tell her half truths. She chuckled as she added the dry ingredients after  _sweetening_ the mixture. She folded in the chocolate morsels, careful not to over-mix and melt the chocolate. She scooped heaping tablespoons of the dough onto the sheet pan before popping them into the oven. She dusted off her hands and triumphantly smiled. Ruby was going to love these, but a thought crossed her mind.

What would Ruby love more than one batch of cookies? Two batches of cookies. Weiss started measuring the ingredients for another batch, she ran through the process again and got to her favorite part. She smirked and placed the measuring cup on the bar and hopped up. She got on her knees and spread her legs as before. She began to work herself up again and gently started fingering herself as the aroma of baking cookies permeated through the suite…

Ruby was dreaming vividly of eating her favorite meal, Weiss served on a bed of white rose petals. She smelled something through the haze of her dream however… cookies. Weiss was a woman of her word after all. Ruby felt herself begin to wake with the smell growing stronger, almost intoxicating. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room, not surprised Weiss was not in bed. She hopped up and threw on Weiss' panties, unable to find her own. They were a bit tight on her but hey they flattered her features so that was a plus. She chuckled as she left the bedroom, she made her way down the hall to the kitchen, "good morning babe-." She froze in place, her eyes shot wide with shock. There on the kitchen counter was Weiss but that wasn't the problem. She was on the counter, on her knees, touching herself. Ruby felt her loins warm up at the sight of her girlfriend pleasuring herself. Weiss hadn't heard Ruby speak, too enraptured by her self stimulation. She was close when Ruby entered the kitchen and soon came into the measuring cup. Ruby hadn't even noticed the small glass object until Weiss released herself into it. Weiss shook and rode out her climax. She hovered over the measuring cup for a second before hopping off the counter. She had her eyes closed during her adventure and now had her back to Ruby so she hadn't noticed her girlfriends intrusion. Weiss looked at the cup intensely, "hmm a little less this time, though I suppose that's to be expected." She hummed in ignorance as she poured her juices into the mixing bowl and folded it in, a whole new definition for,  _wet ingredient_.

Ruby manually closed her jaw and straightened her spine. "Ahem," she awkwardly cleared her throat. Weiss jumped and spun around, "Ruby!" Her eyes were just as wide as the guitarists as she casually slid the mixing bowl behind her back. "Uhh, how long have you been there?" She felt her heart racing, what had Ruby seen, if she had only seen the addition of clear liquid she could easily play that off but, if she had seen  _that_. Weiss audibly gulped. Ruby cleared her throat and stammered, "You have been putting your… cum… in the cookies… wow." Weiss began to panic, "I'm sorry baby, I know it's strange but… I like the thought of you… tasting my essence… and I wanted my cookies to be special… it's a bonus that they actually do taste better… I'm so sorry, I'm a freak… I know this is sick and deprave, please forgive me."

Ruby stood expressionless as Weiss explained herself. She had been eating Weiss' nectar for years, she sweetens the cookies with her essence. Ruby couldn't help but notice her loins stirring. That explained a lot actually, why Weiss' cookies tasted so sweet, why Weiss always said her secret ingredient was love, and also why Weiss would throw an absolute hell-raising temper tantrum if someone else tried to eat one of the cookies she baked for Ruby. Ruby thought it was just her being protective, she herself didn't mind sharing at all but now it made sense why Weiss flat out refused to let anyone else have some. She didn't want anybody else consuming her extract.

Ruby chuckled, "so, after all these years, your secret ingredient… was your love nectar." Weiss flushed red and looked at the floor, "Y-yes, I'm sorry baby… I'm a pervert, please don't be mad at me." Ruby couldn't help but giggle at that. Weiss was so cute when she was frustrated. Ruby walked across the tile floor of the kitchen and put her hands on either of Weiss' shoulders "Baby, why in the world would I be mad at you." Weiss raised her head and looked into Ruby's eyes. Her ice blue eyes danced with the silver pools of her band mate, there was no anger, amusement and love were the only things present in those intoxicating orbs. Ruby softly kissed Weiss lips with a chuckle. "It's so cute that you think I could ever be mad at you, baby I'm not mad, sorry, but this is hilarious and that's about it." Ruby hugged Weiss and lightly laughed at her expense. Weiss was confused, she for whatever reason thought Ruby would find this perverse or disgusting or both. "I think it's kind of flattering… you love me so much you want me to consume your nectar… as far as fetishes go that's pretty tame in my opinion… you could have told me, also…" Ruby leaned in and whispered directly into Weiss' ear, "if you wanted me to taste you so badly… you could have just asked, I'll take it from the source you know."

Weiss felt her cheeks burn red in embarrassment, what had she been worried about? Ruby had never judged her, she had always showered her with unbridled love and affection. She was an idiot to think something as trivial as this could dissuade Ruby's desire to care for her. Weiss leaned into the hug and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, They stood motionless for a few minutes just enjoying each others closeness. They were interrupted when the buzzer of the oven went off. Weiss chuckled and grabbed her pot holders, pulling the sheet pan from the warm oven. A dozen perfect love cookies adorned the pan and she smiled proudly as she sat it down on the cooling rack. Ruby drooled a bit reached for one. Weiss popped her wrist lightly and scolded her, wait for them to cool, dolt." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, sorry baby it's just… now that I know what's in them… I want to eat them even more." Weiss smiled slightly at that. "Well my love, while they cool why don't you enjoy the secret ingredient by itself… from the source." Ruby smirked and licked her lips, "I thought you would never ask." Weiss giggled and hopped up on the counter.

"Come and get it."


End file.
